The Condom
by PerfectPictureofanAngelsSmile
Summary: Ally finds a condom somewhere associated with Austin and this makes her very nervous. /Suggested by Anon! /Oneshot! / *PLEASE READ A/N AT END! *-/
1. Version 1

Ally bit her lip, standing behind the counter in sonic book, her songbook gripped tightly in her hand. Through the opened double doors, a dark-curly-haired latina walked in with her hands up, saying, "Guess who got a job at the flower shop?" When the latina didn't receive any response but a worrisome flash of the eyes from her best friend, she walked over to her, concerned. "Ally?"

The brunette kept staring down at her closed book, her lip continueing to be bitten. Her eyes kept looking back at her friend, Trish, and the songbook until Trish was starting to get a little annoyed. Ally was deciding whether to say it out loud or not, but she knew she couldn't keep it to herself. "Trish, I found something earlier in the practice room." She said, and the latina quirked an eyebrow. Ally looked around to make sure no one was looking and waved for Trish to come behind the counter. The turned their backs from the front doors to Ally's book in her hands. Ally opened up the book to a page where something seemed to be already holding it's place. It took Trish 2 seconds to register the square packet laying there.

"Uh, Ally, why is there a-" Trish started, tearing her eyes away from it to her friend with many questions. Ally's cheeks were a little pink as she bit her lip again, closing the book firmly. She walked out from behind the counters over to the benches near the door and sat down. Trish took a seat beside her, her patience running low.

"I found this earlier in the practice room... after Austin left to get a snack from the food court." Ally started cautiously, looking her friend in the eye to know she was listening. The way Ally always did when talking about something serious. And being the genuine girl she was. She continued after Trish raised her eyebrows, shifting back a little to relax, knowing she needed to hear the rest of this. "He left, and I was still at the piano bench, working on some chords. Then, I looked down and noticed this under the bench. I picked up, and when I realized what it was after a few minutes, I got really nervous! I didn't know what to do so I stuffed it in my songbook as soon as Austin came back in!

Trish's mouth dropped, processing it and looking around to see if the blond was anywhere in sight. He wasn't. "Well?! Was it his?! It must've been!" Trish said.

Ally put her hands up in a defeating motion, because she's thought it over herself a thousand times for the last hour. "I don't know! But... no one else was in the room! And I definitely didn't buy this. Nor need it." She pressed her lips together, her innocent eyes looking to the corner of the bench across from her.

"Ally... did he act any different when he came back? Like he was missing something?" Trish asked.

"Well...when he did, he was his normal self until he stood up and his eyes went wide a little. When he thought I wasn't looking, I saw him look around real quickly around the room."

"THEN IT WAS HIS!" Trish exclaimed and Ally felt herself tense her shoulders up.

_**Earlier**_

_Ally felt herself turn red as soon as the realization hit on what the object was that she was holding. What is this doing here?! Why did Austin have-?_

_The door opened and Ally jumped 5 feet in the air, immediately slamming the packet into her songbook and slapped it shut. Austin looked at her, smiling confused._

_"Hey Austin!" Ally greeted as casually as she could, her smile bigger than usual when she was trying to hide something._

_"Hey Ally..? Okay, let's get back to that song we were writing." He said, sitting on the bench and reached out for the song book. _  
_"Don't touch my book!" Ally squeaked and Austin went wide-eyed, looking at her. It's been months since she's said that, and they were looking at the lyrics in the book to make chords for the song they were making currently anyway. When Ally realized what she did, she rambled, "I mean, I, psh, who needs this book? It's just a bunch of lyrics. And personal entries. And everything I treasure." Her voice dead-lined at the end while she got up, the book secure in her hand, heading to the fridge._

_Austin, wondering to laugh a little, stood up while she opened the fridge door, looking in it. "Are you sure? Because you kind of contradicted yourself just now." He said, one hand going into his pocket. Then, he froze a little, his other hand unconsciously patting his other pocket. Ally felt her heart race at the suspicion, watching him as he quickly collected himself again._

_"You okay, Austin?" She asked, getting a bottle of water._

_The boy formed a small smile, nodding. "Yeah." He assured. And as Ally turned a little to twist the cap off the water bottle and hold it up to take a drink from it, she saw at the corner of her eye, Austin quickly look over at the bench's surroundings and check his back pockets._

_When she finished drinking, Austin acted normal again, rocking on his heels as he looked towards the door. Ally swallowed and looked at her book for a quick second. "Um, why don't we take a break? I have to go back to my work shift downstairs anyway." Ally said, grinning her usual smile._

_Austin looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, sure. I gotta go meet up with Dez anyway."_

_"Alright... I'll see you later Austin!"_

_"Yeah, see you Ally." He said, and Ally felt the moment of awkwardness approach on who would even leave first now. Then, before she could blink, she felt a pair of lips peck her cheek. She looked up, her cheeks warming up when Austin gave her a warm smile before leaving the practice room first._

_**Back to now**_

"Ally...? Ally!"

Trish's voice snapped Ally out of her flashback. "Why are you holding your cheek?"

The girl took a moment to realize how hot her cheeks were again at the simple memory, and how her hand was on the place he kissed her cheek. She didn't even know how to question why he did that. It was friendly right? They're just friends, even if she couldn't deny she felt a little more than just 'friends' to him... but she pushed that feeling away for the sake of their partnership and friendship. Still, as if the condom situation disappeared, she was smiling at the memory at the end.

"Okay now you're smiling, what happened." Trish said, again bringing Ally back to reality. Wide eyed, she looked at her best friend.  
"Whaaat?"  
Trish sighed a little, knowing her and smiled. "Spill it."

/

_**Meanwhile**_

"Dez it's gone!" Austin panicked, pacing around his room. Dez, eating a banana, sat in his chair watching.  
"What is?"  
Austin, a little frustrated by his best friend's forgetfulness, blurted, "The condom!"

The redhead choked on his banana, his hand going up to his throat. When he recovered he looked at his friend. "Gone?!"

"Like... it's not in my back pocket!" He said, his hands out.

"Where did you last have it?" Dez's eyebrows pulled together, standing up abruptly. Was he ready to go sherlock or something?

"In..." Austin made an embarrassed face. "The practice room."

"Practice room?"  
"With Ally."  
"With Ally?!" Dez gaped. "Now are you sure you didn't just _use_ it, I mean-"  
"DEZ!" Austin's squeaky voice came out as Dez's tone was skeptical.

"Okay, how do you think you lost it?" Dez phased back.

Austin scratched his head, the blond locks more messy now. "I was in the practice room... and I had it in my back pocket... it must've slipped out somehow when I was sitting on the piano bench."

"Austin!"  
The blond rubbed his nape, stretching his neck around, trying not to stress too much. "If someone else found it, I don't know what I'd do to try to not get them to misunderstand... or, if _Ally_ found it..." He groaned, falling back onto his bed, his hands over his eyes.

Dez was still standing, his arms crossed, and hand near his mouth. His expression belonging to one deep in thought. Or as deep as Dez can go. "So it wasn't there in the practice room when you left?"

"Well, not that I know. I left after I realized I didn't have it. I thought maybe the food court but."

"Why did you even still have it?" Dez raised an eyebrow. Austin ignored it long enough for Dez to get distracted to move on. "Okay there's two things. Either Ally found it." This made Austin groan again. "Or we have to search the practice room while Ally isn't there."

Austin peeked at his friend through his fingers and sat up. "We search." They nodded and he got up, both of them running out of the room.

/

_**Back at Sonic Boom...**_

Ally finished handing a customer their purchase before Austin and Dez ran in through the front doors, clumsily stopping when they saw Ally. Ally's eyes went big, seeing the blond again. Her eyes tried not to go to the song book she put on the shelf under the counter. But now as she stared at Austin, he was panting, as if he'd been running, his messy head of blond hair pulled back by the wind, yet still managed to hang over his eyes. She watched the vein in his neck become less visible as he caught his breath, and how his brown clouded eyes went to hers.

"Austin? Dez? You guys okay?" She asked, quickly bouncing to her normal self. Dez and Austin looked at each other and looked back at her with big smiles.

"Yeah!" They both said at the same time, making Ally form a suspicious face. "Just, goin up to the practice room." Austin said.

"O-Oh?" Ally said, her voice going high. Austin chuckled nervously.

"Yup! Let's go Dez." He said, and before she knew it, the two tall boys ran up the stairs.

She didn't even want to go check on them. Shaking her head, she returned to her position, helping out with a customer buying a trumpet.

In the back of her mind, Austin's image came back into head.

Because of the condom she found, the innocent image of Austin she had was suddenly shadowed by a different one. A more manly image, if she could say so. One that reminded her, Austin was a guy.

An incredibly attractive guy who could have any girl he wanted.

She didn't imagine his character like that.  
Or imagine him kiss anyone intimately-at least not without her shutting her eyes closed at it in disapproval.

She had so many questions why he could possibly have it. And why he'd even have to use it. He didn't even have a girlfriend at the moment. Or did he? It wouldn't be something he'd keep from her though; they were each other's best friends.

Everyone's been telling her Austin liked her, but she always brushed it off. She knew it wasn't something to be taken too seriously until she heard it from him directly. (And that maybe they've had more flirting moments than the usual in the last couple of weeks.)

What if he had it because he was going to _surprise_ her one day? But what kind of surprise is _that_? The thought alone made Ally shudder and shake her head in disdain. Austin wouldn't do that. Would he?

She tried coming up with other possibilities. Like the condom belonging to Dez. That theory was more supported when she saw Dez race in here too, just as urgent as Austin. But now that added even more mystery.

Why did Austin Moon have a condom?

/

_**Upstairs**_

"It's not here." Austin said, after rummaging around everywhere. Even under the seat cushions he hadn't even sat on. If he lost it in the food court, he wouldn't care. He'd be glad it was gone. No one would know it was his anyway. But, if he lost it here, in the practice room, there were many reasons for him to panic.

"Then I may be left with my other conclusion." Dez said, his voice deep, standing up straight again. Austin raised an eyebrow at him, waiting on the chair. "That Ally Dawson found it."

The words made Austin make a surrendering face, letting his energy go with his hopes of Ally not knowing. Does he ask her? He can't just ask her, "Hey Ally, did you find my condom?"

Then, the door opened, making Austin jump out of his pants. Not literally. He wasn't sure to be relieved to see it was just Trish. Because Trish was heading straight towards him after she closed the door. "Austin Monica Moon!"

"Why are you calling my full name?" Austin whined, and fear in his voice. Trish scared him when she was aggressive or mad. Even if it wasn't directly at him. But now that it was...

The latina composed herself, closing her eyes, and sat down. She placed a smile on her face and asked in a sweet, calm voice. "As Austin Moon's manager, am I allowed to ask why this 18 year old boy had a condom with him?"

Austin quickly flashed his eyes to Dez who stood up straighter again, his hand going to his nape, looking away. With no hope in avoiding it, Austin gave up. He sighed and looked at Trish, his elbows on his knees. "Okay Trish, you gotta swear that you'll believe me." He waited for her to nod. "Okay at the concert two days ago... someone threw a condom on stage. I know." He said to the girl's disgusted face.

"And you kept it?" She said, disbelief high in her voice.

Austin put his hands up, begging for further time to explain. "No, I wasn't going to pick it up! When I was heading back to the car, a girl slipped several of them into my back pocket." He rolled his eyes, feeling violated at the time than 'turned on' as the girl had hoped (she also slipped her phone number). "A lot fell out and I didn't notice till I got home. And... okay, I don't know. Something about having one in my pocket made me feel more...capable."

Trish raised her eyebrow and rolled her eyes, standing up.

"I wasn't going to do anything! I don't really know why I kept it! But when I realized it was gone, I realized how stupid I was being!" He defended, keeping her from leaving.

"Well you better explain that to Ally! She's pretty freaked out!" Trish said.

The color left Austin's face only for it all to come flooding back in red. "A-Ally found it?"

"Mhm and she still has it. Austin Moon, you better go explain to your friend down there." Trish said. And then a small smirk came on. "If you want to call her just your friend."

Austin's eyes looked at her, shaking his head a little to not dwell too much on the fact Ally found it. "Huh?"

"A little kiss on the cheek, Austin... what was that?" Trish said and Dez tilted his head in curiosity and surprise. Austin blinked.

"It's just a kiss on the cheek..." He said. He did that without thinking. And it's not like he regretted it.

"Well you better get something straightened out. And tell her tonight before her mind goes off to any other crazy things." Trish said before walking out of the room.

Austin, disgruntled, stood there and then looked to see if his friend Dez was still here. He was, and he was giving Austin a look. "What?"

"Do you need help?"  
"Huh?" Austin responded, puzzled by his friend's question.  
"Because I have a small idea." Dez said, nodding.  
"Dez...has an idea... okay." Austin said slowly, and waited to hear what he had to say.

/

_**Later that evening...**_

Ally sighed, waiting and sitting on the counter, her ankles crossed. She wore a white and light pink dress with teal flats, her dainty hands on the counter to keep her up. The songbook was still in the shelf under the counter.

Night time had fallen and the store was closed, but she didn't lock the doors. A few hours ago, Austin asked her something.

_"Hey Ally?" She heard his voice from behind her while she was still working._  
_"Yeah Austin?" She smiled turning around, and felt her heartbeat quicken a little at his appearance as he leaned forward on the counter with his arms folded. _  
_"I was wondering... are you free later tonight?" _  
_Ally wracked her brain for words. "Ah... yeah, I am! Why?" _  
_His eyes glanced down for a moment and then up to hers. "I wanted to meet with you here at Sonic Boom later at 7. Dress a little nice okay? And don't worry, we're not going anywhere." He chuckled, seeing the girl's expression change because she worried how 'nice' to dress. _  
_Regardless, she was still surprised and felt like a fool for not being able to speak words at a time like this. She managed a smile, one that she realized came without her knowing, and nodded. "Okay. I'll see you then."_

_He smiled the grin that always made her happy. "Good." He stood up straight and waved. "See you soon." As he walked around, she was even more surprised he came into the counter space and kissed her on the cheek again. While she was busy blushing, he left the store._

What was going on? Ally couldn't keep up. First the condom, then the surprise cheek kiss, and then a 2nd cheek kiss.

And oh my...she and Austin were going to be alone here. Her dad was out of town too. Why was she so nervous? It was not the first time she's been alone with Austin. They've even pulled all nighters together to finish songs.

But tonight was different. He asked her here, and not even for a music occasion.

Was he going do something? Could she bring up the condom? Was he going to _do her_?

Ally nearly fainted at the thought until she had to snap herself out of it._ Come on Ally get your head together, it's just Austin._ But the presence of the condom in her songbook just behind her haunted her.

She must've spaced out because she then heard someone clear their throat. Austin was in front of her, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Ally's mouth dropped, a smile breaking out onto her lips as she slipped an "Awww." She gawked at the flowers as he handed it to her, which she held tenderly in her hands and looked up at him in the eye. "Austin, are these for me?"

He grinned, a hint of shyness in them. "They are for you, Ally." He confirmed a matter of fact, sweetly. She smiled at him, looking down at the flowers.

"...Thank you. You're so sweet." She placed the flowers beside her and hopped off the counter to reach up and put her arms around his neck to hug him. She felt his hands on her upper back as he hugged back, and she smiled, embracing his warmth and scent.

When she pulled back, her arms still around his neck, she looked up at him, still grinning. He stared down at her and Ally felt time slow while her heartbeat did the opposite. His gaze softened and he slowly leaned in. Ally's eyes slowly closed, and just as their lips were a centimeter apart, she gasped, pulling away.

Austin, wide-eyed, let her pull away from his touch. "Ally?"

Looking like a strawberry, Ally kept her eyes down, pressing her lips together as her hands went behind her back. "Austin? W-Why did you have a condom?"

The blond quickly tensed but tried to relax quickly. "Um," He tried, his voice strained, raising his hand and she leaned away a little, causing him to hurt a little. Was she scared of him? Or just uncomfortable? I mean it was something used to protect things... He took a deep breath. "Ally first, I want you to know I would never do anything to you like that, or something you wouldn't want. And the condom was just a stupid thing I was carrying around! I wasn't going to need it! I"m not a man-whore! A fan threw it to me on stage." Ally gave him a look, the same questions Trish had burning in her eyes. "And some pushed in my back pocket..." He muttered quickly. He shook his head to keep from drowning in embarrassment. "But besides that! I'm not doing anything with it, like, I'm, still you know." He said, already stepped back and his hands up. Ally blinked, watching him. "Besides I... wouldn't want to do anything to you if you didn't want it, or force anything, or anything... so don't get the wrong idea! I," All the words he practiced earlier seemed stupid now. So he shut his mouth and looked around. "Where is it? I'll throw it now."

It seemed the gears in Ally's head was working slower than usual. "Oh!" She walked around the counters and into the area behind it, reaching down and held up the song book. She opened it, revealing the packet. Immediately, Austin picked it up and went to the trash can near the doors and chucked it in, earning a small clunk in the bin.

He looked at Ally with a vague smile and held up his hands, clean of any crime. "See? Nothing to be nervous about Ally." He promised, widening his smile to help her relax.

The brunette blinked and then ended up laughing, surprising but soothing Austin. "Alright...fine Austin. So we don't make things any less awkward or weird, let's just forget about it okay? I'm not even going to ask." She said through her laughs and smiled when he smiled back, nodding.

They shared a moment of peace, smiling at each other. Ally smiled at the flowers and sighed lightly. "But why did you get me these flowers?" She asked, her voice slowing as she turned her head back at him.

He chuckled, slightly shrugging. "Because if anyone was going to give you something, it should be flowers, not a condom." He tried to joke. She rolled her eyes. "I wanted to give you flowers." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing. He walked back up to the counter, putting his hands on the counter and stared at the girl. She was ogling the flowers and then looked at him beneath her lashes, a half smile playing on her lips. "You're a sweet guy you know?"

As one of her favorite moments from him, he lifted his shoulders a little, shyly lowering his head and smiled sweetly. "I know..."

She smiled wide and he smiled back. "Come on. Let's go on the real date I planned." The word date replayed in Ally's head as he carefully put his hand on her back and walked around to the staircase.  
"Oh?"  
"A picnic in the practice room." He said and Ally felt the worries of the whole incident downstairs. Before the entered the practice room, she felt him press a kiss against the side of her head.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh okay! So I admit this story didn't go the way I thought it would. I ended up making it much more fluffy and cute than the humor it could've had when I first saw the prompt. I'm not completely happy with this though compared to the idea itself. :/ -sobs-**

** So I'm attempting a Version 2, after this, so look out for it! In the Version 2, Austin and Ally are already dating. **

**P.S I think couples that just happen, like they already know, without neither of them actually asking, is kind of cute.. so maybe that's what's happening to Austin and Ally in this one? I'll leave it to you. ^^**

**To the anon! I hope this wasn't disappointing! And if so, I'll try my best to add more humor in the 2nd version, but it's kinda new to me to make it like that. Thanks for the awesome suggestion! It was very entertainingly appealing.**

**In fact, if any of you guys have any more ideas or prompts, I'd love to hear! My tumblr is imfinallyme. **

**Thanks for reading! :) Look out for vers. 2 on this!**


	2. Version 2

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! But I just had weird writer's block and you know what? I kind of just gave up on the whole humor thing... haha. I'm so bad at trying to be funny. **  
**So yeah, here's some Auslly moments! Enjoy!**  
**And I forgot to say I don't own anything in vers. 1, nor anything here. Disclaimers. Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

(1)Trish ran to the store as soon as she got Ally's text. When she came in through the open doors, Ally was at the counter, occupied with reaching over for something under the counter. "Ally I got your message!" Trish yelled.

Ally opened the songbook -the object she pulled from under the counter- on the counter, and held up a small, blue square pack between her index and middle finger, her lips pursed. Trish's eyes were on it, wide, and then she burst out laughing.

"Trish!"

"What? I'm sorry Ally, but why do you have-?"  
Ally pressed her hands against her cheeks. "Long story short, I found it in his wallet."  
"What were you doing with his wallet-?"  
"Orr, okay, maybe short story long. Okay, so i-it was earlier in the practice room today..."

/

_As Ally sat on the piano, playing random chords and melodies, she noticed something on top of the piano. Austin's wallet. She gasped, standing up. Austin left a minute ago to go get them ice cream, but he forgot his wallet._

_"Oh Austin," She whined, grabbing it and stumbled over the piano bench and ran over to the the practice room door. Something fell from the wallet, making Ally stop and look back to pick it up. As she bent down, she slowed, her eyebrows pulling together as she picked the object. "This is..." When she realized what is was, she jumped upright, her hand going to her mouth. She looked around quickly, making sure Austin really wasn't in the room still._

_"Oh my gosh oh my gosh what is this, why is there-" She started rambling to herself quickly, her arms flailing, and jumped again, even screaming when the practice door swung open. "Eep!" She was still standing near the door when it opened, so the swing hit her back, making her tumble down._

_A wide-eyed Austin looked at the fallen girl. "Ally?!" He kneeled down quickly, reaching to help her up. Ally, pink spread across her cheeks, she unconsciously reached for him too, disoriented from everything. Suddenly, she remembered exactly what was in one of her hands and kept one hand back, the square packet pressed against the wooden tile and her palm, covered. She grinned sheepishly as she let Austin pull her up by the other hand with his wallet in it. He was laughing lightly. "What were you doing?"_

_"You forgot your wallet! So I was about to hurry and give it to you, but," She laughed, both of them knowing what happened next. Behind her back, Ally stuffed the packet into her back pocket, so glad she didn't wear a dress or skirt today. She gladly handed the him his wallet, him graciously taking it and flashed her a smile._

_"Haha, thanks. Why don't you go with me to the food court while you're up?" He suggested, flipping the wallet in his hand before shoving it in his back pocket. _  
_"Umm, you know what? Sure. Let me just go close the piano and my book." She smiled. Even though she wanted time to think and know what happened, it was hard to reject being with him. He grinned, nodding. "I'll wait downstairs." He leaned in to kiss her cheek and left the room._

_Blushing, Ally walked back to the piano, pulling the condom packet out of her pocket and gawked at it before stuffing it in her songbook and closed it. She blew out a deep breath again, closing the piano case and went out the door with her songbook gripped in her hands._

/

_Ally waited a while standing in the food court until Austin came back with two ice cream cones in his hand. "Here Als," He said in his usual bright-tone, handing her the vanilla cone. _  
_"Thanks Austin!" She tried to put her songbook under arm as she took a lick. _  
_"Why'd you bring your book?" _  
_"In case I get an idea." She fibbed. And she hated lying, but couldn't risk him checking the song book. _  
_He let it slide. "Okay... I'll hold it for you then." _  
_"Uh-" She stalled, looking at him and shifted her arm away. He raised his eyebrows. "Don't touch my book?" She tried. _  
_He made a face at her, and then after a beat, Ally suddenly found cold vanilla on her nose. Her mouth opened, gasped and looked at a smug Austin. "Ohh!" She did the same to him with his chocolate ice cream._

_"Hey!" He laughed and then grinned deviously. He leaned closer to her, reaching for her ice cream. "You're not allowed to have that now!"_  
_"No it's my ice cream!" Ally fought, pulling it away from him as he played around hovering closer to her trying to get it. They laughed, enjoying Austin's playfulness while the object in her songbook weighed her down._

_/_

Finally break time!_ Ally finished handing a customer her purchase as it was time for her break. She turned around where Austin was sitting on the counter, strumming random chords on an acoustic guitar._

_She watched him for a few seconds before he could notice and asked, "So, wanna finish that song?" _  
_"Of course!" He placed the guitar to the side, hopping off. They both headed upstairs into the practice the room, and the first thing he did was groan falling into one of the chairs, sprawling his arms and legs out._

_"You okay?" Ally asked, walking over to the fridge to get a bottle of water._  
_"Yeah, just tired from thinking of my schedule for the next week." He said, but she didn't hear him. She stared at him, his legs open, and lean muscled arms around the chair rest, his head rested back on it. His long blond hair that flopped the right way, and over his eyes. His long lashes against his skin while his eyes were closed to rest. Her eyes traveled down his jawline to his neck, and his chest, images of his toned chest and abs appearing in her head. Then, her eyes went to the end of his shirt, part of his skin showing before it went to his belt and jeans. She tried hard to quickly look over where his zipper was, but her eyes lingered at his hips._

_"You're totally checking me out." His voice snapped her out of it, her gasping._

_"Was not!" She defended, red as she brought the water bottle to her mouth and took a drink, trying to give him a convincing look with her eyes. He had opened his eyes, his mouth hanging in a lopsided cute smile. He pushed his hands against the arm rests, pushing himself up and walked over to her._

_"Staring, at the least." He shrugged, enjoying this more than he should be._  
_The petite brunette, swallowed the water, closing the water bottle. "Please." She said, trying not to laugh. _  
_He was much closer to her now, a step away from being pressed against her. "But I'm Austin Moon." He continued, teasing. _  
_She rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile. "Your head is going to float off if it keeps getting bigger." _  
_"You love my big head." He responded, and took that one step, a teasing grin on his lips as he looked down at her avoiding gaze. When she finally looked up, she met his warm brown eyes and forgot about everything as he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. She didn't even notice she was backing up until her back met the fridge. His arms were bent against the fridge door around her sides, keeping her to himself as he tilted his head different ways as they kissed. Her arms that were by her side went around his shoulders, and then to his neck, hugging him closer and he smiled a little against her lips. He kissed her once more, and __pulled away, licking his lips. "So we gonna finish that new song?" He said, bouncing her back to the practice room. She blinked and bit her lip, nodding absently, still recovering from the kiss. Then, when he turned to open her songbook on the piano, she jerked up, pulling him back._

_"Wait! I mean," She stuttered when he looked back at her with surprise. "Maybe another time. I have to get back to work." _  
_"But your break just started!" _  
_"Ummm," She stalled. She messed with her hair, trying to think quickly._

_Austin raised an eyebrow at the fidgety girl and looked back at the songbook. Then he paused for a moment, his hand going to his back pocket. He thought Ally didn't notice, but she did, freezing when he did. She saw his teeth grit together, as if he just thought of something and slightly shake his head at it._

_"So I'm going back to work! Are you gonna stick around?"_

_"Probably. Maybe go to Dez's place later." Austin also said. _

_"Alright." Ally said, hoping she didn't sound eager. She had grabbed the shoulders lightly pushing him to the door and stopped before turning him around and reaching up to kiss him. Taken off guard, he blinked, not being able to put his arm around his waist before she pulled away. She gave him a smile before pulling him outside of the door with her._

/

"Ally it was his." Trish said as a concluding answer after hearing the aspects of what the brunette remembered. "His wallet, his cond-" Ally flailed her hands around to keep Trish from finishing the word but she did anyway.

"What do I do Trish? I don't know if I feel awkward or what, but- I'm definitely not- you know, ready, we just started dating in April and-"

"Just tell him you're not ready." Trish said, calming her neurotic friend down.  
The brunette thought it over and just took a deep breath. "You're right. If anything happens, I'll just tell him I'm not ready."

Trish nodded. "Unless you are when it happens," She said under her breath as she walked away.  
"Huh?" Ally called.

"Nothing!" Trish said, retreating to the benches to read a magazine.

/

_Oops._

It's been almost 2 days since Ally's been ignoring Austin. And Austin can't figure out why.

Every time he approaches her she goes babbles about something and then says she has to work. She said she hasn't even had time to write songs, so they haven't even been alone in the practice room together. She replies to his text, but he can tell there's something different in the way she types. Just passing by Sonic Boom today, he saw her furiously writing something in her songbook on the piano.

_Okay, that's it._

At her usual break time, Austin walked in, surprising Ally. Which it normally shouldn't since that's what he's always done for the last 3 years they've known each other. "Ally what did I do?" He asked. Ally went rigid, keeping her eyes away from his.

"Nothing Austin!" She assured but he wasn't convinced. He reached out and held her hand, making her look up at him. The same angelic face he saw when Dallas rejected her to dance 3 years ago.

"Come on, you're not fooling me Als. If I did something wrong, tell me, and I'll make it up to you." He said, giving her the innocent puppy eyes that made it hard for her to resist. She could say she became immune to it because she knew his tricks too well now, but at the moment, she was vulnerable.

She smiled softly at him, putting her hand on his. "I promise, it's nothing you did Austin." She said, although the burning presence of the object in her songbook was telling her it wasn't fully true. "I'm just... a little nervous." Why did she have to be honest?

"Nervous? Why would you be nervous?" Austin asked, confused and wanting to know why. Ally chewed on her bottom lip, resisting the urge to grab her hair.

"Weeellll," She stalled. Austin huffed.

"How about this? Ally ...I still don't know your middle name... Dawson, will you go on a date with me tonight?" His smile turned up at the end, shyly hopeful. Ally blinked, her brain mentally pointing at her hidden songbook but tried to ignore it. The prolonged response made Austin anxious until Ally smiled, nodding.

"Of course." She walked around the counter to him. "And I told you: I am never telling you my middle name." She smiled deviously and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and shoulder. Austin hugged her tightly, missing her warmth from the last 2 days. He nestled into her, smelling her strawberry scented hair and closed his eyes.

Ally pulled back, but Austin wasn't done. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, his hand on her cheek as he kissed her.

The small brunette was surprised, but didn't fight it. After one second, her eyes fluttered closed, kissing back, her hands resting on his chest. His other hand resting on her hip. He adjusted his lips to hers, tilting his head differently and Ally blushed when she felt his tongue on her bottom lip.

Her lips parted, butterflies erupting in her stomach as her knees almost went out on her when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She moaned, and it was so hard for her to come back to her senses, even with the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Very unwillingly but abrupt, the two pulled apart to see a short curly-haired latina standing a foot from them. Ally ducked her head, her hand going to her lips as Austin's hand flew to the back of his neck. "Um, see you later Ally! Bye Trish!" He retreated, running out of the store.

When Trish was done looking back at the running blond, she looked back to Ally, a taunting smile on her that Ally didn't like. "Very hot scene there in Sonic Boom."  
Ally tried her best to ignore her, back behind the counter. Raising her hand to her now swollen lips, she bit the lower lip, not knowing about the feeling inside her core.

/

(2)Dez walked into the store, his alpaca suit from before on him.  
"Oh my gosh!" Ally said, coming out of the counter center.  
"I know, I know. After all these years the fur is still soft." Dez said with a knowingly smile into the distance and hands on his hips.  
But Ally went right past him. "No, Nelson was just outside being chased by the alpaca!" Ally said before running out and a distant "Al papa!' yell from a little boy.

Dez made an uh oh face, his hand going to the back of his head. "Oooh. Should've tied him to a post."

Trish, who was hanging out by Ally, gave the same 'you're ridiculous' face to him. "Anyways, Dez where have you been? No don't answer that I don't care- have you seen Austin?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well... do you know about the thing he had in his wallet?"  
Dez's eyes grew large, his mouth dropping. "The...?"  
"Yeah-"  
"Frozen yogurt coupon?!"  
"What no-"  
"Oh, then his driver's license with his id picture weird and hair everywhere."  
"Well that and-"  
"What is it?"  
"A condom."  
"What?" Dez's face fell, almost serious. "Why does he still have a condom?"  
"Well Al- still?" Trish lifted an eyebrow.

"Well remember the concert about a week ago? These..." Dez explained and Trish nodded, still making a face. When he was done, Ally came in with a begrudging look.

"The alpaca sneezed on me." She said, the ooze on her hair and cheek proof. Dez touched the ooze and then crossed his arms at her.  
"Did you at least say Bless You?"

Ally rolled her eyes and put her hands up in a giving up motion before going upstairs to get napkins.

Trish turned back to Dez. "It still doesn't really make sense."  
"Well Trish, guys will be guys." He said, gesturing around with his long lanky arms.  
She scoffed. "Yup, you're the perfect example." She said before walking off.

/

Ally told her to meet him at Sonic Boom at 7pm. She sat on the counter, her legs shaking with restlessness. She wore a white and light pink dress with teal flats, her dainty hands on the counter to keep her up. The songbook was still in the shelf under the counter.

Ever since she found the condom, she unconsciously avoided being near him. In fear? In uneasiness?

She gritted her teeth. She wondered if she could tell him she found it.

On the phone, he said they weren't even going anywhere. Just in the practice room. He didn't say what. And that didn't help Ally's nerves at all.

She couldn't break up with Austin either, but the condom was bothering her so much. _So innocent._ Trish muttered earlier.

Was he going do something? Could she bring up the condom?

Ally nearly fainted at the thought until she had to snap herself out of it. _Come on Ally get your head together, it's just Austin_. But the presence of the condom in her songbook just behind her haunted her.

She must've spaced out because she then heard someone clear their throat. Austin was in front of her, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Ally's mouth dropped, a smile breaking out onto her lips as she slipped an "Awww." She gawked at the flowers as he handed it to her, which she held tenderly in her hands and looked up at him in the eye. "Austin, are these for me?"

He grinned, a hint of shyness in them. "They are for you, Ally." He confirmed a matter of fact, sweetly. She smiled at him, looking down at the flowers.

"...Thank you. You're so sweet." She placed the flowers beside her and hopped off the counter to reach up and put her arms around his neck to hug him. She felt his hands on her upper back as he hugged back, and she smiled, embracing his warmth and scent.

When she pulled back, her arms still around his neck, she looked up at him, still grinning. He stared down at her and Ally's smile faded when they both knew what they wanted. His gaze softened and he slowly leaned in. Ally's eyes slowly closed, and touched lips again. A reenactment of their kiss earlier. They kissed, and his hands slipped to the middle of her back, pressing her to him. She gasped, his tongue sweeping against her bottom lip again and entered her mouth. She whimpered, her hands going up to grip the sleeves of his shirt. Soon his kisses trailed away from her lips to her jawline and then neck. She tilted her head up, his warm kisses and breath sending chills and electricity through her whole body.

He picked her up, placed on the counter, holding him close so they weren't too far apart. His hands squeezed her small waist, his kisses going to her collarbone and Ally's hands tangling in his hair. Her knees were around his waist, and he brought his lips up back to hers as they kisses passionately.

Ally didn't know what came over her. It's like she wanted this to continue. Definitely.

But as she felt Austin's hot breath wash over the skin of her neck again, she bit her lip, whimpering. "Austin-" She tried and he hummed in response. The vibration made her almost moan as his hot kisses went over the sensitive part of her neck. "A-Austin." She tried, her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away from her.

Austin, wide eyed, loosened his hold on her. "Ally? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

Looking like a strawberry, Ally kept her eyes down, pressing her lips together as her hands went behind her back. "Austin? W-Why did you have a condom?" She knitted her knees together, trying to ignore the feeling in the core of her stomach, avoiding his gaze that made her heart pound.

The blond quickly tensed but his head snapping at her, his face contouring in guilt. "You had it?!" He said and Ally kept her head down, nodding sheepishly. After a few seconds, Austin groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Ally first, I want you to know I would never do anything to you like that, or something you wouldn't want. And the condom was just a stupid thing I was carrying around! I wasn't going to need it! A fan threw it to me on stage." Ally gave him a bewildered look. "And some pushed in my back pocket..." He muttered quickly. He shook his head to keep from drowning in embarrassment. "But besides that! I'm not doing anything with it, like, I'm, still you know." He said, already stepped back and his hands up. Ally blushed, watching him. "Besides I... wouldn't want to do anything to you if you didn't want it, or force anything, or anything... You're beautiful, and I love you, but I care about you too much to force you to do something you're not ready to and...so don't get the wrong idea! I," All the words he practiced earlier seemed stupid now. So he shut his mouth and looked around. "Where is it? I'll throw it now."

It seemed the gears in Ally's head was working slower than usual. She spun around on the counter, hopping into the center, reaching down and held up the song book. She opened it, revealing the packet. Immediately, Austin picked it up and went to the trash can near the doors and chucked it in, earning a small clunk in the bin.

He looked at Ally with a vague smile and held up his hands, clean of any crime. "See? Nothing to be nervous about Ally." He promised, widening his smile to help her relax.

The next thing he knew, Ally wrapped her arms around him, her lips against his. Stunned, he took a moment to put his arms around her, kissing back. She pulled away, looking up at him with a spark in her eye and a loving smile on her pink lips. "Let's just act like it didn't happen okay?"

He laughed nervously, leaning forward to kiss her between the eyebrows. She blinked and smiled, hugging him tightly again.

"Alright. Let's go on the real date I planned." Austin said, slinging his arm over her shoulder as he lead her to the stairs.  
"You never told me what the date was."  
"A picnic in the practise room." He said and Ally felt the worries of the whole incident stay downstairs. "You're a sweet guy." She murmured before making it to the top steps. Before they entered the practice room, she felt him press a kiss against the side of her head. "I know."

* * *

**A/N: I did not mean to half ass it at the end by just copy and pasting ;_;  
I jUST edited this because at first, Ally still stopped him before he even kissed her on the date, but I decided to ... askjdfhksd?  
At first, I couldn't go too ooc on them because Auslly is so innocent to me LOL. But I tried..**

**So yes... vers. 2 done!**  
**I'll go start on the next oneshot I was asked to do now.:)**

**1 - originally, Ally was cleaning instruments when Trish walked in the beginning and told her the news with a big smile like she did when she told Austin's song was "terrible!"…**

**2 bless dez for comic relief**


End file.
